


The Sound of Silence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Silence Kink, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Sound of Silence

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_ Severus's balls smacked against Harry's arse with every thrust. 

_Ah! Ah! Ah!_ Harry keened, groaned, whimpered, moaned as Severus pounded into him, the head of his cock brushing, battering, bumping the sensitive nub.

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Harry tried to speak, egging Severus on. Each word was met with kisses that peppered Harry's face, teeth that nibbled his lips, a tongue that pushed into his mouth silencing his exclamations.

 _Shh. Shh. Shhh._ Severus whispered in Harry's ear. He wanted only to hear the sound of their bodies joining, where their love was proved with more than words.


End file.
